


ten tonne skeleton

by petemikey



Series: starboy [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angsty???, Anorexia, Depression, M/M, Mental Hospital!AU, Schizophrenia, TW mental illness, bipolar, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a mysterious motherfucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten tonne skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, friends.
> 
> title from the song with the same name, by Royal Blood, which you should listen to.

The first time Gerard meets Frank, the smaller boy is curled in on himself, with hollow eyes and scars on his arms like lace. The first thought that comes into his head is suicide, but when two nurses start hovering around him, urging him to eat, he adds anorexia to the list.

"Suicide and anorexia? You look about 13." Gerard rolls his eyes at him. The kid's probably a faker with one of those bullshit Tumblr blogs.

That's when he looks up.

He's got these fucking bleak eyes with no emotion, no light, no /nothing/. 

Gerard, in all his time at this shit hole, has never, ever, seen anyone with eyes like that. Not even Pete fucking Wentz was like that when he came. Gerard hears nurses mumbling, and he finds out the kid is called Frank. Suits him.

"You missed one. Schizophrenia." Frank tells him, eating a few mouthfuls of food. Hayley and Brendon and Spencer are watching them from the other side of the canteen.

"I'm Gerard. Clinical depression, and bipolar."

Frank mumbles something under his breath, but Gerard doesn't put in enough effort so that he can actually hear him.

-

It's not a surprise when Gerard finds out he's sharing a room with Frank. The place is poor as hell, and can't afford to give everyone separate rooms. Gerard doesn't care, as long as he can fucking sleep. 

Fucking ironic that, considering he's an insomniac as well. He just needs quiet, or he's prone to moodswings. 

Frank's pacing the room, and soon it's going to drive him mad. He's craving for a blade, or at least something sharp. He'd even settle for a cigarette. It'd still be hurting his body one way or another, and that's the aim.

When the night nurse comes around, he's fucking glad, because mostly the day sucked ass, and he wants to escape for a bit. He probably won't sleep, but he can hope.

-

When Gerard wakes up, it's dark. Probably two or three in the morning. Frank's opened the window and leaning out and it looks like he's trying to grab the inky black sky.

Gerard doesn't blame him. The only fucking thing he's been able to grab since he's been at the institute, is that he's inevitably going to die and get buried six feet under like the fucking rest of them.

"Like looking at the sky huh, Starboy?" he drawls from his bed. It reminds him of Bert, and all the times they got piss drunk and stared at the stars.

Frank turns around, and his voice is still devoid of emotion. This time though, there are salty, silvery trails of tears going down his face, and every time Frank blinks, he cries some more. That's moment when Gerard realises that the younger boy looks like an angel.

 

"The voices told me to look at the stars. I guess they made me like them after a while. That's what they do. Make me one of them."

**Author's Note:**

> ok i was gonna make this a series ?? y/n?? what do you think?


End file.
